One flew over
by amikara
Summary: A unusual visit for an unusual person. AU, One-shot, complete.


  
  
Title: One flew over...  
Author: amikara  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz   
Rating: G  
Category: AU, angsty, drama  
Archive: My site; others ask: darth_amikara@yahoo.com.  
Series: Nope   
Spoilers: yes  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and its characters are copyrighted to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß and Kyoko Tsuchiya.  
Summary: A visit in a special place..   
Notes and Warnings: Slight spoiler warning for the series, nothing you shouldn't already know. Also it's an AU, this story is an idea which jumped from my brain, it has little to do with the series :x   
  
************************************************************************   


No matter how bright the day was, no matter how the lack of clouds allowed the sunshine to come to earth, no matter how huge the windows of a building are, this brightness would never penetrate the lounge of the Tokyo Medical Mental Home. A strange dimness settled over the room, clouding it with a strange pressure. A man, clad in a dark buisness suit, his arms crossed behind his back, stood near a window and looked out of it, observing a couple of men playing on the field next to the institution.  
  
"Reiji?"  
  
The man turned around as he heard his name being spoken and came to face with a man clad in a white coat, a sad smile on his face. Reiji nodded once in greeting.  
  
"Doctor Ishiwa." Then, after a moments silence. "How is he?"   
  
Dr. Ishiwa's sigh was accompanied with a shrug of his shoulders. "The same as on the day you brought him here, 2 years ago, Reiji.."  
  
Reiji pulled his gaze away and stared out of the window once more.  
  
"He was transferred back to his old section two weeks after your last visit. The.. therapies.. managed to relieve the aggression." The doctor moved to stand next to Reiji, avoiding the glare the man shot at him.  
  
"We had no other choice, Reiji."  
  
This time it was the elder men's turn to sigh. He turned around and leaned against the glass. "I want to see him."   
  
The doctor jerked around and looked at him in surprise. "Reiji! .. I don't think that's-"   
  
"Yuuishi. I wish to see him... Please."   
  
He sighed and turned to face the doctor.   
  
"Are you sure, Reiji. He almost killed you last time, I'm sure if Brad hadn't reacted so quickly you would lie buried in some grave, rottening there."   
  
At Reiji's nod, Doctor Ishiwa glanced at the dark haired man which stood some feet away, a grim expression on his face.   
  
"As you wish, Takatori-san."   
  
As Reiji pushed himself off the window Dr. Ishiwa headed for a door, motioning the politician to follow. Passing through the door they walked down a hallway, neither man speaking. The doctor then stopped in front of a glass door which led to another lounge. Stepping aside he allowed Reiji a look inside. Peering closer the elder man scanned the room until his gaze fell on a blonde boy sitting on a chair in one of the corners. His arms rested on the table surface, and a stubborn gaze was fixed upon them. Reiji raised an arm and was about to open the door as Dr.Ishiwa lay a hand on it, prohibiting to do so.   
  
"He cannot see you from here. Please, wait a moment." He didn't await an answer and turned around, tapping on a pushbutton which was installed next to the door. Voices infiltrated the hallway, and Reiji realized they belonged to the men inside the room. Crossing his arms behind his back again he watched, and waited. A nurse carrying a tray with some plastic cups on it approached the young man. She put the tray down onto the table and took one of the cups, handing it to him.   
  
"Here are your pills, Takatori-sa-"   
  
She broke off as the head of the boy shot up and glared hard at the nurse, face twisting in anger.   
  
"I am *not* a Takatori. My name is Tsukiyono Omi!" He spat at her, and banged a fist on the table in emphasize. The nurse bit on her lip and moved to hold the cup closer.   
  
"I am sorry, Tsukiyono-san. My mistake." She bowed her head in a silent apology, and the glare dissipated. Sighing he reached up to take the cup.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hino-san. I didn't mean to be so aggressive." The boy took the pills out of the cup and swallowed them, then reached for the second cup the nurse was holding and drank the water. Handing both cups back he smiled at her.   
  
"Thank you, Hino-san." The nurse put them on the tray and took it up again. Smiling down at the boy she bowed and then left again.   
  
"Wait here, Reiji." Dr. Ishiwa ordered, and then opened the door to step inside the room. Nodding at some of the patients who were greeting him he came to a halt opposite of the blonde boy. The latter rose from the chair and bowed.   
  
"Good afternoon, Dr. Ishiwa."   
  
Bowing in return, the doctor flashed a smile at him.   
  
"Good afternoon, Omi. Please, take a seat." Omi waited until the elder man had taken his seat before he claimed his own again.   
  
"How are you, Omi?"   
  
A bright smile formed on the boy's face and he squirmed to sit up straighter.   
  
"I am very fine, thank you doctor. I just took my pills."   
  
The doctor nodded, and couldn't help but smile too. "I know."   
  
Turning to look at the mirror behind which the doctor entered the room Omi softly shook his head.   
  
"I should've known. You always watch us some moments before you come in, ne?"   
  
"You're too smart, Omi." The doctor chuckled, but as it faded the smile slowly vanished too. Omi blinked in wonder.   
  
"Omi, there is someone who wants to visit you."   
  
The smile on Omi's face vanished too. He knew who it was, yet he had no desire to see this man. Frankly, he didn't understand why he insisted on visiting him. Staring down on his hands, face set, he shook his head.   
  
"Omi, I fear I do not understand. Why do you insist that he hates you, that he wants to destroy you. From what I see he is worried about you."   
  
Clenching his hands he replied with a tight voice.   
  
"Because that's what he does. He destroys other people's lives, as he destroyed mine. And theirs."   
  
"You mean your friends, right?" Omi nodded once, swallowing hard. Thinking about them was tough for him, especially since he felt he was responsible for their deaths. Although he knew he shouldn't. The very man responsible for this was standing behind the mirrored door. Anger welled up inside of him.   
  
Doctor Ishiwa sighed inwardly as he let the sentence run through his head. He'd heard it so often, the story of the four men who worked together as assassins, against the deadly network of Reiji Takatori, who throve to become the most powerful man of Japan. Omi, being a member of Weiss, as their lethal unit was called. It was under the direction of Kritiker, whose chairman was the mysterious Persia. That man turned out to be Reiji's brother himself, Shuichi Takatori, who then got shot by Reiji. And Omi's friends, some men called Aya, Yohji and Ken, were killed in front of his very eyes by a group called Schwarz.   
  
"You wish not to see him." the doctor asked, although he already knew the answer.   
  
"I cannot guarantee something like last time will not happen again. And I have no desire to undergo the.. therapies.. again." Omi refused to meet the doctor's eyes.   
  
"I will tell him, then." The doctor moved to rise as Omi's voice stopped him.   
  
"And tell him that neither he or his oracle should ever bother to come here again. Never."   
  
The cold, deadly voice with which this was spoken made the doctor run a shudder down his back. Nodding once he rose and bid good-bye.   
Omi didn't reply.   
  
Dr. Ishiwa closed the door behind him and looked at Reiji. "You heard him."   
  
The man was striken at Mamoru's words, and his face showed it. Why he would accuse him of such things was beyond his understanding. It was true his brother was dead, but that was due to a very unfortunate car crash in which he and his wife Yumiko died. Mamoru, their son, was in the car too, but his guardian angel must've watched over him since he survived with merely a few broken bones.   
  
However, on that very day, Omi was born.   
  
After the accident Reiji took Mamoru in, hoping to raise him as the son he never had. He'd often envied his brother's luck, having founded a family, but he didn't bear a grudge. His politic career didn't leave him much time to have a family of his own, let alone make one, much to his dismay. But he had hoped that Mamoru would become the son he never had.  
Three days after Mamoru was released from the hospital and brought to the Takatori estate, he was moved to the mental home.   
  
"Reiji, as much as I hate to say it, but you should respect his request."   
  
"Yuuishi, you cannot ask this of me!" Reiji exclaimed, clearly not happy about the meaning of the words.   
  
"I did not request this, Reiji. Your nephew did." the doctor calmy replied, and laid a supporting hand on his arm. "Reiji, it's been two years. Two years, and we haven't made a *single* progress. Usually, after some months even the smallest success is recognized, but not with Mamoru." He dropped the hand again and tapped on the pushbutton again. The voices died, silence filled the hallway.   
  
"As Mamoru's doctor I sadly have to say that I do not have much hope with him. I will of course continue all therapies, but.."   
  
Reiji bowed his head, and the doctor could see that he swallowed hard. "I will respect my nephew's wish."   
  
The elder man turned around and nodded curtly at Crawford who had remained silently behind him, then, with a brisk pace, walked down the hallway.   
  
The doctor looked through the door into the room again, watching the boy. Mamoru's empty gaze was fixed upon his arms which rested on the table, his face drained of the brightness which had enlightened it before. Doctor Ishiwa sighed sadly, turned around and walked away.   
  



End file.
